pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pewter Museum In Fire ! Meeting Giovanni
Pewter Museum In Fire ! Meeting Giovanni is the seventh episode of The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red. Transcript The scene shows Red walking towards the Pewter Gym along with Charlie as a young trainer shows up. Joe - Wanna battle me ? The gym is closed. Only for practise. Red - Okay ! Ready ? Go ! Pikachu ! Pikachu - Pika ! Joe - The name is Joe. Go ! Rattata ! Rattata - Rattata ! Red - Discharge ! Joey - Bite ! Charlie - A mouse pokemon vs a rat pokemon !? I AM SAYING DISCHARGE DAMAGES A LOT SO RED WINS. Joe - No ! But, good try Rattata ! You should visit the Pewter Museum. Charlie - I was going to say that ! The dialogue thief Joe ! Red - Lets go, Charlie. And then . . . . . . . . . . Red - What !? Fire !? How ? We have to save the museum. Brock - ( Lets see, what that boy do. ) Hmm ! Giovanni - Not so fast, Red & Charlie ! Red - How had you known our names ? Charlie - Red, this is Team Rocket leader Giovanni. Giovanni - You surely know everything about Team Rocket, Charlie. Today, i burnt the museum with my Magmar. So, if you want to save the museum, join me. Red & Charlie - We will use Water Gun to defeat the Magmar. We will never join you. Giovanni - If you want to pass, you have to battle me. Go ! Meowth ! Pokedex - Meowth, a cat pokemon. It is the pokemon best known for using Fury Swipes & Scratch. Red - Go ! Poli ! Blizzard ! Charlie - Go ! Wag ! Ice Beam ! Giovanni - You had defeated Meowth with speed. Go ! Rhyhorn ! Horn Attack ! Red & Charlie - WATER GUN !!!! Giovanni - Huh !? Next, Go ! Digglet ! Magnitude ! What !!? Missed !? Charlie - You Digglet is weak ! Charlie & Red - ICE BEAM ! Giovanni - Goodbye. I think you can handle that Magmar. But we will meet again. Red & Charlie - What !? Poli & Wag are evolving ! Pokedex - Poliwhirl, the evolved form of Poliwag. It can hynotise someone easily. Charlie - Wag, your new name is Whirl. Brock - Congratulations ! I am Brock. The gym leader of Pewter City. Come to my gym tomorrow. I shall be awaiting for you ! Later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ash - My old buddy has befriended him and Charlie, it will be easy now, if he befriends Misty too. Mr. Filmy - You are right, Ash. After all, you are his brother. Trivia * This is the first time, Giovanni has appeared. * This episode shows Ash is Red,s brother. * This episode also shows that Ash is still friends with Misty.